


Warmth

by LittleButterfly89



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: F/M, Fluff, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleButterfly89/pseuds/LittleButterfly89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For one so used to darkness, he found that surprisingly, he could get used to this as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

The rays of the early morning sun shined into Riario’s cabin, filling the small space with bright light.

Stirring from his slumber, Riario’s eyes slowly began to blink open and he turned over onto his side.

Next to him, Zita was still asleep, her chest rising and falling gently, breathing soft. She looked so peaceful as she slept.

It would never cease to amaze him that here was someone who looked upon him fondly. Who did not see him as some sort of monster or snake and actually wanted to be with him.

Perhaps he should have been more surprised at this turn of events but he was not. He had harbored feelings for Zita for quite some time now. Her presence soothed him in ways that he never fully understood but it felt right to him somehow nonetheless.

Truly, she was a blessing; one that he was very thankful for.

Just then, Zita shifted closer to him; pressing against him ever so slightly with one of her hands coming to rest on his chest.

A feeling of protectiveness welled up within him in that moment. He vowed then and there that he would do whatever he could to keep her safe; to make sure that no harm came to her from now on. It was the least he could do for someone who had done so much for him and who he cared for immensely.

Eventually, Zita too woke up, her eyes opening and settling on Riario. With a small smile, she got up and stretched her arms out before turning towards him.

“Good morning.” She said softly.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Riario asked her.

“I did, and you?”

Riario smiled. “I did too.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr-imostlyreblogthingssodealwithit.tumblr.com


End file.
